gantzfandomcom-20200214-history
Onion Aliens
Onion Aliens (レイカ, Negi-Seijin) are a race of aliens that have taken refuge on the earth and therefore have become targets of a global alien extermination effort. Appearance They have light green skin, darker light green hair and red lips when they're children and green lips when they mature. They have pointy spikes on his skull from which their dark green hair sprouts. They also have retractable claw like fingernails which they use as offensive weapons to great effect. Their bones are also much denser then those of creatures found on earth, this and their enhanced stamina is most likely due to evolving on a planet with a much higher gravity than ours. History The Onion Aliens were the first aliens Kurono, Kato, and Kishimoto, along with six other participants, had to face as part of their first mission in the Gantz game. The "Negi Seijin" (Negi meaning 'Green Onion' and Seijin meaning 'Alien') were true to their title, as they were green aliens who loved green onions. The first onion alien encountered was a small, child-like alien that was quickly disposed of even though it begged for mercy from the other participants, who proceeded to shoot at it with their X-Guns. Upon killing the Onion alien child, its father, a larger and more dangerous version of the child alien, was outraged and massacred most of the players. Kato confronted the massive alien in an attempt to calm it down. This attempt didn't work as the alien could not understand Kato, leading it to strike Kato down. The alien quickly turned its sights to Kei and Kishimoto and began chasing them. Kei, using the power of his suit, became a diversion to the monster, quickly out running it and beating it down. As the Onion alien was restrained by the Y-Gun, Nishi was forced to send him "up" after Kurono refused to kill the alien himself. Behavior They live among us in their actual bodies while trying to hide what they really are. They can possible shift their frequency or exist in another frequency making them fully unseen to regular humans. The Kid Onion Alien was initially both friendly and a bit scared then as it is made clear to him that they are out to kill him he becomes both defensive and when that fails he starts apologizing for his defensive strike but it falls on deaf ears. The Adult Onion Alien initially looks calm and surprised at the hunters before seeing the remains of his son which makes him cry and angrily confronts them, then as the hunters attack first he tries to finish them all off before being beaten by Kei Kurono at which point he start apologizing. While trying to kill all the hunters he lets Kei Kishimoto get away. They attack with razor sharp claws and with brute strength, they are also very durable being able to survive a full on hit from a car without any damaging after having been shot at multiple times. They can also jump very high into the air most likely because they are far less affected by out gravity, most likely because they come from a planet with much higher gravity. They have no trouble surviving in our environment and seem to be adapted well to live on earth. List of Onion Aliens * Kid Onion Alien * Adult Onion Alien Trivia *Their have been heard speaking their own original language, unlike other aliens who just string together Japanese like sounds creating gibberish. Navigation Category:Aliens